


Horror vacui

by Chaosite



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gaslighting, John chce być prawdziwym chłopcem, M/M, Pete's World, morderstwo na zakończeniu Journey's End, nie jest mi przykro, nie przepadam za Rose
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosite/pseuds/Chaosite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Smith został porzucony w świecie, którego nie znał, z ludźmi, dla których był jedynie wspomnieniem kogoś innego. Niczego nie pragnął bardziej niż odciąć się od Doktora i rozpocząć własne życie, ale czy da się zbudować przyszłość, jeśli cudza przeszłość depcze ci po piętach?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horror vacui

Natura nie znosi próżni.

Zegarek w jego dłoni wydawał się nienaturalnie ciężki, choć może to jedynie wrażenie powodowane świadomością, co tak naprawdę zawiera.

Gdyby był prawdziwym Doktorem, wmawiałby wszystkim dookoła, że robi to dla ratowania wszechświata, zachowania kosmicznej równowagi, zasłaniałby się klątwą i obowiązkiem, aż w końcu sam by w to uwierzył. Człowieczeństwo jednak ostatecznie wyleczyło go z hipokryzji, nie miał też podstaw, by męczennictwem zasłaniać egoizm, strach, czy okrucieństwo. A jeśli zdroworozsądkowy głos Donny oskarżał go skądś z głębi umysłu, iż zbyt często zasłania się ludzką naturą robiąc rzeczy, do których prawdziwy Doktor nie byłby zdolny, oznaczało to tylko, że nawet on powoli zapominał, do czego tak naprawdę zdolny jest Doktor.

I może to prawda, że natura wydaje się nie znosić braku równowagi i może rzeczywiście robił właśnie coś dobrego dla tego wszechświata, był jednak gotów przyznać, że kierują nim wyłącznie osobiste pobudki.

Jego umysł był częściowo ludzki i John Smith szybko zrozumiał, że jeśli wciąż będzie zaprzeczał rzeczywistości, oszaleje szybciej niż ten, z którym dzielił wspomnienia.  


* * *

  
TARDIS zniknęła w innym wymiarze, a Doktor _nie-Doktor_ pragnął jedynie rzucić się za nią i błagać, by wróciła. Miał wrażenie, jak gdyby wyrwano mu jedno serce, pozbawiono zmysłów i przykuto kajdanami do podłoża. W ogarniającej go powoli klaustrofobicznej panice, jego umysł buzował, coraz głośniej i głośniej, i nawet nie zauważył, kiedy ugięły się pod nim kolana, a ktoś gorączkowo potrząsał jego ramieniem, próbując mu coś powiedzieć.

Nie potrafił zapanować nad myślami… Nie rozumiał, co się dzieje. Owszem, miał ludzkie ciało, jedno serce, jedno życie, lecz jego umysł cały czas należał do niego - niczego nie zaabsorbował, niczego nie pożyczył, to wszystko zawsze było nim.

A teraz nawet bardziej.

Pamiętał… wszystko. Obrazy nakładały się na siebie. Biegł przez czerwone trawy Gallifrey, potykając się o czerwoną szatę Prydonu, a niebo usiane było statkami Daleków. Dłoń Marthy Jones spoczywała na jego ramieniu, gdy Logopolis waliło się wokół nich w gruzy. Ciężki zapach skórzanej kurtki gryzł się ze słonecznym zapachem włosów Susan. Promienny uśmiech Jo Grant, który tak bardzo nie pasował do zniszczonej odznaki w kształcie gwiazdy…

Wszystkie wspomnienia, tak dokładnie poukładane w zakamarkach jego umysłu, bądź poupychane w ciemne, wstydliwe kąty, zlewały się w jedno.

Był Doktorem bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.

A równocześnie nie czuł się nim wcale.

Poczuł na twarzy dotyk ciepłej dłoni. Spróbował otworzyć oczy, lecz w tym momencie jego umysł ucichł i ogarnęła go ciemność.

Obudził się w obcym łóżku, otulony miękką pościelą w mdląco kwieciste wzory. Rose siedziała na brzegu, pochylając się nad nim z troską. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że jej skóra świeci złocistym blaskiem niczym twarze Aksonów, a oczy wypala ogień nieskończoności. Przymknął powieki i odetchnął głęboko, próbując choć przez moment zapanować nad chaosem w swojej głowie.

\- Doktorze? – Delikatnie musnęła palcami jego czoło, a on nie miał pojęcia, jak powinien zareagować. Nie teraz, kiedy czuł wszystko naraz, kiedy bycie jedynie swoim dziesiątym wcieleniem nagle wydawało się abstraktem. Nie, kiedy jej twarz zaczęła zlewać się z twarzą Susan i, Rassilonie, co on sobie myślał, przecież mogłaby być jego prawnuczką.

\- Nie – usłyszał swój własny szept, a Rose odsunęła dłoń i spojrzała na niego, marszcząc brwi. Co gorsza, on także nie był pewien, co dokładnie miał na myśli. Nie dotykaj mnie? Nie jestem nim? Nie wiem, co się dzieje? – Ja… nienajlepiej się czuję. – Zbyt stary na to ciało, zbyt doświadczony, zbyt wyniszczony. Było go zbyt wiele i obawiał się, że jedno serce tego nie wytrzyma.

\- Doktorze…

Nie.

\- Mów mi… John – poprosił, odwracając wzrok. Kątem oka zdążył jeszcze zobaczyć, jak twarz Rose zmienia się w wyrazie rozczarowania.

Choć miał jego umysł, teraz nie do końca rozumiał, co Doktor sobie wyobrażał, zostawiając go tutaj. Dla niej. Skąd wzięło się w nim przekonanie, że miłość jest prosta, że wystarczy wrzucić dwoje ludzi w to samo miejsce i wszystko magicznie się poukłada. Jak można nie pamiętać, ile się ma lat i nadal pozostawać tak naiwnym.

A potem pomyślał, że tak zdroworozsądkowe podejście nie było typowe dla żadnej z jego inkarnacji i, oczywiście, wśród całego tego tłoku w jego głowie brakowało jeszcze Donny.

Kiedy ocknął się po raz drugi, Rose nie czuwała już przy jego boku. Czekał, aż zaleje go smutek, żal, lub przynajmniej to jakże znajome, mdlące poczucie winy. Ostatecznie jednak nie czuł nic i było mu z tym nieoczekiwanie dobrze.

 

* * *

  
Życie w domu Tylerów przypominało nieco stąpanie po polu minowym. John próbował nauczyć się być jedynie Johnem, podczas gdy reszta domowników nie mogła się zdecydować, czy wciąż traktować go jak Doktora.

Rose śledziła go badawczym wzrokiem, jakby katalogowała każde jego słowo i każde zachowanie. Próbował z nią rozmawiać, lecz wciąż miał wrażenie, jakby przechodził test, w którym nie miał szans na pozytywny wynik. Raz nawet postanowili pójść na randkę, zbudować ich relacje na nowo, jak zwykli ludzie, lecz John jako zwykły człowiek nie miał zbyt wiele do zaoferowania, a Rose nie po to zostawiła Mickey’a, by teraz wracać do szarej codzienności. Z dnia na dzień stawali się sobie coraz bardziej obcy, a John zastanawiał się, kiedy wróci do Torchwood, by podjąć kolejne desperackie próby wybicia dziury między światami.

Jackie odnosiła się do niego jeszcze bardziej nieufnie niż do prawdziwego Doktora. On zaś dopiero teraz zrozumiał, iż nie doceniał jej jako matki - miała rację co do Doktora, a teraz zapewne także co do niego. Wiedział, że nic nie naprawi ich stosunków, a równocześnie żałował, iż od początku nie postarał się, by były nieco lepsze.

Jedyną osobą, która zdawała się go tolerować bez większych problemów okazał się Pete. John zastanawiał się, czy to dlatego, że czuł, iż ma dług wdzięczności wobec Doktora, czy ponieważ gdy patrzył na Rose i Johna zrozumiał, jakie miał szczęście. Pomagał więc, jak tylko mógł – zorganizował Johnowi fałszywe dokumenty, łącznie z dyplomami wyższych uczelni i obiecał, iż może z nimi zostać, póki ostatecznie nie zdecyduje, co zrobić ze swoim życiem.

Problem w tym, że John Smith nie za bardzo wiedział, co ze sobą począć. Nie chciał pracować dla Torchwood - alternatywny wszechświat, czy nie - nie potrafił im zaufać. Nie miał pojęcia, czy w tej rzeczywistości istnieje także U.N.I.T., lecz nawet jeśli, to z nimi wiązało się zbyt wiele wspomnień, równocześnie należących i nie należących do niego. Nie mógłby znieść dychotomii miejsca, które byłoby dla niego całkowicie obce, a o którym nadal myślałby jak o drugim domu sprzed wielu lat.

Równocześnie zastanawiał się, czy w tym wszechświecie rzeczywiście Doktor nigdy nie istniał, czy po prostu zginął podczas jednej z miliona przygód, na jeden z miliona sposobów, a może poległ razem z Gallifrey, zamkniętym na zawsze dla czasu i przestrzeni. Zastanawiał się, czy Jo Grant odnalazła swojego Cliffa i czy tu także podróżowali razem po Amazonii. Czy Sarah Jane ułożyła sobie życie, nie marnując go na czekanie na kogoś, kto nie zasługiwał na jej oddanie.

I choć wiedział, że ta przeszłość w zasadzie nie należała do niego, była wszystkim, co miał. Wprawdzie Doktor się go wyrzekł, jednak on nie potrafił wyrzec się Doktora, bo bez niego stanowił co najwyżej wypadek przy pracy, którego jedynym osiągnięciem był masowy mord na Dalekach w pierwszej godzinie swojego istnienia. I nawet jeśli wciąż wierzył, iż postąpił słusznie, nie mógł na tego typu decyzji oprzeć swojego nowego życia.

Ostatecznie, w przypływie desperacji, postanowił odwiedzić uniwersytet. Wdał się w kłótnię z połową kadry profesorskiej. Druga połowa zaproponowała mu posadę. Jackie Tyler uznała to najwyraźniej za oznakę tego, iż powoli się statkuje i nalegała, by został z nimi dłużej. Zgodził się z czystej grzeczności, uśmiechając się przepraszająco w stronę

Rose, która patrzyła na niego przez chwilę nieodgadnionym wzrokiem, po czym wyszła z pokoju.

Przez kolejne tygodnie jedynie mijali się na korytarzach, odnosząc się do siebie niczym zupełnie obcy ludzie. Głos Donny podpowiadał mu, że przecież tak właściwie niczym więcej dla siebie nie byli.

  
  
* * *

  
Wiosną coraz częściej zaczął zwracać się ku gwiazdom. Świat wokół niego powoli budził się do życia, zaś w Johnie obudziło się na nowo pragnienie podróży, odkrywania i poznawania, które Doktora zawsze pchało do przodu, nie pozwalając mu pozostać dłużej w jednym miejscu. Teraz jednak wydawało się go dusić, nagła świadomość, iż już nigdy nie ruszy w wędrówkę, jakiej pragnie najbardziej, zdawała się przygniatać mu klatkę piersiową i nie pozwalała złapać oddechu.

Ponieważ był uwięziony na Ziemi.

Doktor uwięził go tutaj, całkowicie pozbawionego możliwości ucieczki. Skazał go na jedno życie na jednej planecie, podczas gdy sam latał po całym wszechświecie i udawał, że cierpi za miliony.

Pieprzony hipokryta. Pieprzony hipokryta i jego „przekleństwo Władców Czasu”, którym tłumaczył każde swoje ograniczenie, traktował jak wymówkę na każdą słabość i tchórzostwo. Zostawił go tu, bo nie wiedział, co innego może z nim zrobić. Zostawił Rose, bo tak było łatwiej niż się z kimś wiązać, niż coś dla niej poświęcić. Ale przecież to nie pierwszy raz, kiedy zostawił kogoś, bo tak było wygodniej.

Tego samego dnia John Smith znalazł sobie mieszkanie, spakował walizki i ostatecznie wyprowadził się od Tylerów. Wiedział, że to może niewdzięczne, ale poczekał, aż nikogo nie będzie w domu i wymknął się, zostawiając jednie list na poduszce. Nie chciał im się tłumaczyć ze swojego wyboru, a długich pożegnań nie znosił. Obiecał sobie, że wyśle Jackie kwiaty, a Pete’a kiedyś odwiedzi w jego biurze i uściśnie mu rękę. Rose zaś…

Rose siedziała na schodach posiadłości, otulona w ciepłą bluzę. John mógłby przysiąc, że wcześniej słyszał, jak mówi, że jedzie do miasta, a teraz stał naprzeciw niej i nie wiedział, co zrobić.

\- Mam wrażenie, jakbym czekała na ten moment od pierwszego dnia – powiedziała, spoglądając na niego z rezygnacją. – W momencie, kiedy TARDIS zniknęła z powrotem w innym wymiarze i trochę ochłonęłam, to była moja pierwsza myśl: jeśli jest taki jak Doktor, zostawi mnie tak samo jak on, a jeśli nie jest, nie będzie miał powodu, żeby zostawać.

\- Rose, naprawdę bardzo mi przykro – zaczął i natychmiast się skrzywił. Jego Dziesiąte wcielenie nadużywało tych słów do tego stopnia, że straciły jakiekolwiek znaczenie, a Rose była tego świadoma, bo jedynie parsknęła gorzkim śmiechem.

\- Czego mi brakuje? – wybuchnęła. – Nie jestem wystarczająco inteligentna? Za niska? Powinnam być ładniejsza? Mieliśmy szansę znowu podróżować razem, ale on, mimo tych wszystkich dramatycznych gestów, zostawił mnie tutaj, razem z tobą jak jakąś… nagrodą pocieszenia. „Przynajmniej się starałaś” – syknęła gniewnie.

\- Rose, to nie tak – przełknął nerwowo ślinę. – To nie ty…

\- … to ja, świetnie. A raczej on. Nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy zostałam bohaterką jednej z historii w „Take a break” albo innym szmatławcu: „Mężczyzna moich marzeń odszedł ode mnie, ale zostawił mi swojego klona jako rekompensatę”.

\- Nie jestem jego klonem – syknął John, czując, jak wzbiera w nim gniew.

\- Tak, zauważyłam – doparła pogardliwie. – Nie jesteś ani trochę jak on.

John przez chwilę stał w milczeniu, a w głowie kotłowały mu się setki możliwości tego, jak ta rozmowa mogłaby się dalej potoczyć. Mógłby opowiedzieć o kłamstwach Doktora, o jego hipokryzji, o wszystkich osobach, które kochał bardziej niż Rose, o tych, których stracił, choć próbował zatrzymać na zawsze, podczas gdy ją po prostu zostawił. Mógłby ją zranić, zniszczyć i także odejść, nie przejmując się, czy będzie w stanie się kiedykolwiek podnieść. Spojrzał jednak na jej twarz, okrągłą niczym u dziecka, smugi tuszu rozmazane na policzkach zaczerwienionych od zimna i gniewu. Wyglądała tak młodo, jak gdy Doktor spotkał ją po raz pierwszy i ostatecznie zrozumiał, iż to wszystko nie było jej winą, nie całkowicie; jego Dziesiąte wcielenie wydobyło z niej wszystko, co najgorsze, a potem porzuciło, nie zdając sobie sprawy ze skali dokonanych zniszczeń.

\- Nie – odparł w końcu spokojnie. – Nie jestem. – Po czym odwrócił się i ściskając w dłoni niemal pustą walizkę, wyszedł poza bramy posiadłości rodziny Tylerów, nie oglądając się za siebie.

Wiosna sprzyja nowemu życiu, miał więc nadzieję, że będzie je mógł zacząć także dla siebie.

I choć teoretycznie uciekał przed cudzą przeszłością do obcego świata, właśnie w tym momencie postanowiła go odnaleźć.

  
  
* * *

  
\- Doktorze Smith? Przyszedł pan na wykład? – Jedna z asystentek, panna Catherine Shaw, zatrzymała go na korytarzu, gdy zbliżał się do sali wykładowej, próbując żonglować kubkiem z resztkami kawy, płaszczem, teczką i zjeżdżającymi z nosa okularami.

\- Tak… Na wykład… który prowadzę? – zmarszczył brwi. Kiedy wychodził z domu, wydawało mu się, że jest czwartek. Choć, po krótkim namyśle stwierdził, iż mógł się mylić. W zasadzie wolałby się mylić. Nienawidził czwartkowych porannych zajęć. No dobrze, nienawidziłby jakichkolwiek porannych zajęć, bo wyznawał zasadę, iż nikt nie powinien być zmuszany do żadnej złożonej aktywności przed godziną dziewiątą rano, a już na pewno nie do prowadzenia wykładów z fizyki jądrowej.

\- Och… - spojrzała na niego zakłopotana. – Nikt do pana nie zadzwonił?

\- Zadzwonił w jakiej sprawie? – nie dodał, że nikt do niego nie mógł zadzwonić, bo nie założył w jeszcze w nowym mieszkaniu linii telefonicznej, a wciąż odkładał kupno telefonu komórkowego.

\- Profesor Saxon wrócił z CERN. Poprosiliśmy go o poprowadzenie wykładu na temat badań, w których uczestniczył. Byłam pewna, że ktoś panu powiedział… Doktorze Smith? Wszystko w porządku?– spytała zatroskana i dopiero wtedy zauważył, że z rąk wypadł mu płaszcz i teczka, a za nimi zaczęła podążać kawa. To wszystko jednak nie miało znaczenia, gdyż był pewien, że właśnie się przesłyszał.

\- Przepraszam, kto? – wykrztusił w końcu.

\- Profesor Harold Saxon – odezwał się zza jego pleców chłodny, spokojny głos. Głos, który John Smith słyszał przez cały koszmarny rok, cały ten czas usilnie próbując nie pragnąć słyszeć go przez kolejne stulecia. – A pan to…?

John Smith odwrócił się gwałtownie, rozlewając resztę kawy na marynarkę. Harold Saxon spoglądał na niego kalkulującym wzrokiem, unosząc brew. John wpatrywał się w niego niczym zahipnotyzowany. Miał ochotę wziąć go w ramiona. Miał ochotę rozbić mu nos. Miał ochotę na niego krzyczeć i go przepraszać, a przecież nawet nie wiedział, czy ten człowiek miał cokolwiek wspólnego z Władcą Czasu, który umarł w objęciach Doktora.

\- Doktor… um – wykrztusił w końcu, a kącik ust Harolda Saxona uniósł się w lekkim uśmieszku. – Doktor John Smith.

\- Niezwykłe, czyżbyśmy wreszcie zatrudnili kogoś, kto nie uważa, że ostentacyjne chodzenie wszędzie w białym fartuchu robi z niego fizyka jądrowego? –Saxon uniósł brew, kładąc rękę na klamce.

\- Panie profesorze! – oburzyła się panna Shaw, na co Harold jedynie uśmiechnął się i puścił do niej oko.

\- Cóż – odchrząknął John, nie wiedząc, co zrobić z rękami. – W obronie profesora Spurlinga, ostatnio przestał go zakładać na płaszcz wychodząc z uczelni – odparł, udając, że nie słyszy pełnych oburzenia odgłosów wydawanych przez pannę Catherine.

\- I to jest pierwszy przełom, jakiego tu dokonał - Saxon westchnął teatralnie. - Nie mogę się doczekać nowego semestru…

\- Wciąż ma pan zakaz chodzenia na wykłady innych członków kadry – przerwała mu panna Shaw ze stoickim spokojem.

\- Wciąż nie rozumiem, dlaczego – odparł oburzony.

\- Przeszkadzał pan w prowadzeniu zajęć.

\- Przeszkadzałem we wpajaniu studentom kompletnych idiotyzmów. Nie ukrywam, że dobrze się przy tym bawiąc. – Saxon uśmiechnął się lekko, a John poczuł, jak ogarnia go fala irytacji/czułości/podziwu i przez chwilę miał wrażenie, jakby znalazł się z powrotem w Akademii, Koschei znów zrobił coś, co go zdenerwowało/zachwyciło, przez co nie wiedział, czy chce go pocałować, czy dać mu w twarz.

Jakby znów całe życie było przed nimi.

 _Nie_.

Saxon nacisnął klamkę, jednak po chwili zawahał się i zwrócił z powrotem w stronę Johna.

\- Doktorze Smith, załóżmy że właśnie wymyśliłem jakiś banalny pretekst, który ma bardzo mało wspólnego z prawdą, czy w związku z nim przyjąłby pan zaproszenie na lunch?

 _Nie_ , chciał powiedzieć, _to wyjątkowo zły pomysł. Nie, po prostu_ …

\- Oczywiście, z chęcią – odparł jednym tchem.

\- Wspaniale – Harold Saxon obdarzył go szerokim uśmiechem, który balansował między szczerością, a jednym ze znajomych, zbyt znajomych, fałszywych uśmiechów polityka. – Powiedzmy, o pierwszej?

\- Tak – wydukał John. Nagła cisza w jego umyśle była ogłuszająca.

\- Khm, o pierwszej jest pan na zajęciach - szepnęła panna Shaw, a John miał wrażenie, że spali się ze wstydu, tym bardziej że na twarzy Saxona zagościł znajomy wyraz samozadowolenia, tym razem jednak nie mający nic wspólnego z niszczeniem światów.

\- O… drugiej więc? – wyjąkał John, dopiero po chwili orientując się, że zaprzepaścił właśnie ostatnią szansę, by się jeszcze wycofać.

\- O drugiej – Saxon kiwnął głową. – Do zobaczenia, doktorze.

Jedno serce to zdecydowanie zbyt mało.

 

* * *

  
John Smith tracił rozum. I może to i dobrze, skoro przecież nigdy tak naprawdę nie należał do niego. Sny, które nawiedzały go każdej nocy, wspomnienia dręczące go na jawie nie były jego wspomnieniami, zaś Harold Saxon i wszystkie jego poprzednie wcielenia, które się w nich pojawiały nie były tym, który podstępem zaciągał Johna na randki w eleganckich restauracjach, a potem rekompensował to spacerem pod gwiazdami. Ani tym, który całował go do utraty tchu w pierwszych promieniach słońca wpadających przez witrażowe okna na puste korytarze uczelni (i jeśli John wreszcie znalazł motywację do prowadzenia porannych zajęć, jego studenci nadal byli zbyt nieprzytomni, żeby to zauważyć). Ani też tym, który przy lunchu wciągał go w dysputy, które zapewne będą kontynuować z przerwami przez resztę życia, nie tym, z którym wieczorami przy kominku dzielił chwile kojącej ciszy. Z pewnością nie tym, który nie mając pojęcia, iż John tak naprawdę nie jest osobą, lecz co najwyżej zlepkiem kilkunastu, każdym słowem i dotykiem składał go w jedno.

John przestał myśleć o ucieczce w gwiazdy (co nie znaczy, że nie myślał o tym, jakby to było podróżować z Harry'm i choć wiedział, że te myśli także nie należą wyłącznie do niego, w tym wypadku mu to nie przeszkadzało). Kiedy stawał na progu gabinetu Harry'ego z dwoma kubkami herbaty i obserwował jak ten ze zmarszczonym czołem przegląda prace swoich studentów starannie zapisując uwagi na marginesach, powoli dochodził do wniosku, że znalezienie sobie jednego miejsca może nie jest takie złe, jak mu się wydawało.

_Koschei zawsze pisał złośliwe komentarze na pracach domowych Thety. Albo przyklejał karteczki do projektów. A jeśli okazywało się, że się mylił, zrywał je wzdychając teatralnie i przewracając oczyma, jakby to w jakiś sposób wciąż była wina nie jego, tylko Thety._

John otrząsnął się ze wspomnienia i podszedł do biurka, siadając na brzegu i biorąc do ręki jedną z prac.

\- Nie patrz na to, jeszcze przedwcześnie osiwiejesz – mruknął Harry, starannie przekreślając całą stronę i odkładając ją na bok.

\- I co wtedy, wymienisz mnie na młodszy model? – parsknął John, pociągając łyk herbaty.

\- Nie, nie sądzę. Zdążyłem się do ciebie przywiązać. Jednakże nie będę mógł się z tobą pokazywać publicznie, wiec po prostu zamknę cię w domu.

\- Zawsze mógłbym się przefarbować. Na przykład na rudo…

\- Wtedy zamknę cię w piwnicy. I dobrze, że poruszamy ten temat, bo mam dla ciebie propozycję.

\- Um… Nie jestem pewien, czy chcę ją usłyszeć.

\- Wprowadź się do mnie.

John przez chwilę patrzył na niego z półotwartymi ustami.

\- Próbuję sobie wyobrazić mniej romantyczne wprowadzenie do tej konwersacji, ale nie jestem w stanie. Co więcej, dochodzę do wniosku, że twój umysł to przerażające miejsce.

\- Powiedz „tak”, a pokażę ci, jaki potrafię być romantyczny – mruknął Harry, przesuwając dłonie po jego udach.

\- No nie wiem… - szepnął John, Harry spojrzał na swoje dłonie i uniósł brew. – Nie to, dobry Boże, zmieniam zdanie, twój umysł jest jednotorowy. Chodzi mi o przeprowadzkę.

\- John, to logiczne. I tak spędzasz tu więcej czasu niż w swoim mieszkaniu.

\- Bo nie chcesz u mnie zostawać dłużej niż piętnaście minut.

\- Bo jest wielkości mojej łazienki, a od ścian można dostać depresji.

\- Więc mam się do ciebie wprowadzić, bo nie znosisz mojego mieszkania?

\- Nie, dlatego, że ty też go nie znosisz, twoje kwiatki dawno nie żyją i nie nawet nie zauważyłeś, że po raz trzeci w ciągu ostatnich dwóch miesięcy zmienili ci się sąsiedzi. – John zmarszczył brwi i otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale Harry uniósł dłoń. – Jeszcze nie skończyłem. Poza tym, jest tu chyba połowa twoich ubrań, i jakkolwiek koszmarne by nie były, jeszcze ich nie wyrzuciłem. Za każdym razem, kiedy wychodzisz, w domu robi się cicho i pusto i nie wiem, dlaczego, ale zaczęło mi to przeszkadzać. Chcę zasypiać i budzić się przy tobie, a nie przy zimnym miejscu, w którym powinieneś być. Lubię słuchać jak śpiewasz pod prysznicem, chociażby po to, żeby potem cię tym szantażować. Lubię twoje idiotyczne włosy o poranku, to jak nie do końca wiesz, co się z tobą dzieje tak mniej więcej do jedenastej. Kiedy jesteśmy sami nie muszę nikogo udawać, nie oczekujesz ode mnie niczego poza tym, żebym był sobą. Chcę, żebyś się do mnie wprowadził, bo zwyczajnie nie chcę już dłużej z tobą nie mieszkać. Więc? Jeśli potrzebujesz materiałów do namysłu, zawsze mogę zrobić diagram.

John spoglądał na niego wstrzymując oddech. Jego serce biło tak szybko, że przez chwilę miał wrażenie, iż znów zamiast jednego ma dwa, wybijające poczwórny rytm, zagłuszający wszystkie inne myśli. Przez chwilę miał ochotę się roześmiać. Może tym razem to jego dopadnie szaleństwo, może…

Spojrzał w twarz Harry’ego, który patrzył na niego wyczekująco i natychmiast poczuł, jak ogarnia go spokój. Harry był Harrym. Tylko Harrym i aż Harrym. Dumnym, upartym i absolutnie cudownym. John doskonale wiedział, że ma jedno życie i nie wyobrażał sobie, by mógł spędzić je z kimś innym.

\- Um, no dobrze, jednak potrafisz być romantyczny – wydusił wreszcie.

\- Czy to znaczy, że się zgadzasz?

\- Hm, a co gdybym, powiedzmy, jeszcze się wahał?

\- Wiesz, że potrafię być bardzo, bardzo przekonujący.

\- Skoro tak… Możemy poudawać, że to nie jest całkowicie oczywiste, że moja odpowiedź brzmi „tak”.

I nawet jeśli na końcu tej drogi czekało szaleństwo, może tak było sprawiedliwie, może nadeszła jego kolej. Nie miał czasu ani ochoty zawracać. Po raz pierwszy w tym ciele czuł się absolutnie szczęśliwy.

W jego snach Harry płonął i błagał o litość, a John brał go w ramiona i trzymał póki nie rozpadł się w pył.

 

* * *

  
\- Wydaje mi się, że cię znam – wyszeptał półprzytomnie Harry, podnosząc głowę z poduszki i spoglądając na niego spod przymkniętych powiek.

John zdjął okulary i odłożył na stolik razem z czytaną książką. Harry’emu często zdarzało się wyrwać nagle ze snu, wymamrotać coś kompletnie pozbawionego sensu, tym sposobem wciągając Johna w absurdalną rozmowę, na przykład, o latających kałamarnicach, a następnie wrócić do snu.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę, że jesteśmy ze sobą od roku, to miło, że przynajmniej mnie kojarzysz, kiedy leżę z tobą w łóżku – odparł, z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- To nie to – mruknął Harry, wciąż spoglądając na niego w sennym skupieniu. – Zupełnie, jakbym znał cię… wcześniej.  
John znieruchomiał.

\- Wiesz… - zaczął powoli, siląc się na dowcipny ton, choć miał wrażenie, jakby krew zamarzła mu w żyłach. – Tak to bywa, kiedy spotykasz tę jedną jedyną przeznaczoną ci osobę, drugą połówkę swojej duszy, twoją… - nie dokończył, bo dostał w głowę poduszką.

\- Masz szlaban na melodramaty – wymamrotał Harry, zamykając z powrotem oczy.

John rozluźnił się i uśmiechnął delikatnie. Zgasił lampkę po swojej stronie łóżka już miał zamiar ułożyć się wygodnie, gdy usłyszał jeszcze:

\- Znałem cię pod pomarańczowym niebem…

John Smith wiedział, że tej nocy już nie zaśnie.

 

* * *  


Nic podobnego nie powtórzyło się przez kilka kolejnych miesięcy. Harry oczywiście rano niczego nie pamiętał, a John ostatecznie zdołał sobie wmówić, że to był przypadek; Harry majaczył, a pomarańczowe niebo mogło oznaczać w zasadzie wszystko, od zachodu słońca po jakąś dziwaczną, postapokaliptyczną wizję, która jedynie połowicznie wyrwała go ze snu.

A potem wyjechał na konferencję, zostawiając Johna samego nad ranem w zbyt wielkim łóżku, chłodnej pościeli i jeszcze chłodniejszej ciszy pustego domu. Bez Harry’ego rozbijającego się po kuchni albo pracującego nad czymś w gabinecie, cała ta ogromna przestrzeń wydawała się obca i nieprzyjazna i może przyszła pora, żeby John zaczął go namawiać, by znaleźli wspólnie coś nowego? Nie wyobrażał sobie kolejnych trzech dni spędzonych w ten sposób i zaczynał żałować, że nie dał się jednak namówić na tę konferencję, jakkolwiek irytujące by nie było przebywanie z ludźmi, którzy uważali się za mądrzejszych od niego, jedynie dlatego, że byli podstarzali i mieli „profesor” przed nazwiskiem. Przynajmniej byłby z Harrym, który wyjawiłby mu wszystkie ich brudne sekrety: plagiaty i kradzieże prac i romanse ze studentami, razem wydrwiliby połowę wykładów, po czym wróciliby do pokoju hotelowego i całą resztę konferencji spędzili w łóżku. Ale nie, John był zbyt urażony faktem, że sam nie został zaproszony, więc nawet nie przemyślał dokładnie wszystkich za i przeciw.

John westchnął i powlókł się do kuchni, gdzie na stole zastał rozebrany na części pierwsze toster i kubek z zimną kawą, do którego przyczepiona była kartka. Uśmiech zamarł na jego ustach. Delikatnie, jak gdyby miała rozpaść się w pył, odkleił notatkę i podniósł do oczu.

_Nie wiem, co zrobiłeś z tosterem, ale próbował zabić mnie grzanką. Kocham Cię. Do zobaczenia za trzy dni._

Wszystko napisane perfekcyjnym, wyższym pismem Gallifrey.

 

* * *

  
Przewrócił do góry nogami praktycznie cały dom zanim znalazł zegarek. Z jakąś dziwną, mdlącą pewnością wiedział, że jest gdzieś w domu. Harry nigdy nie miał go przy sobie, jak profesor Yana; był praktyczny, nie nosiłby zepsutego zegarka, który w dodatku nijak nie pasował do żadnego z garniturów. Ostatecznie znalazł go w starej walizce na strychu i przez chwilę był w stanie jedynie siedzieć na podłodze i wpatrywać się w niego pustym wzrokiem. Czuł, jakby nagle opuściły go wszystkie siły, a cała przyszłość z Harrym, o której tak marzył, właśnie legła w gruzach. Bo jeśli John z nim zostanie, to skoro już teraz, z jakiegoś powodu, wspomnienia zaczęły do niego wracać, otwarcie zegarka pozostawało jedynie kwestią czasu. A wtedy zostawi Johna, ponieważ jest tylko człowiekiem, nie jest jego Doktorem, bo poczuje się zdradzony i oszukany. A John nie będzie mógł nic zrobić, w żaden sposób zatrzymać go przy sobie, ani tym bardziej powstrzymać, gdyby przyszedł mu do głowy kolejny koszmar do zgotowania temu światu.

John wyjął zegarek z walizki. Był ciężki i chłodny, pokryty starannie wyrytym kolistym pismem. John zmarszczył brwi, czytając napisy. A właściwie tylko jeden: _na zawsze_ , sekwencja znaków, którą twórca zaprojektował sam, gdyż nie istniała w języku Władców Czasu; „na zawsze” będące kłamstwem i bluźnierstwem, obietnicą niemożliwą do spełnienia i najwyraźniej ostatnim aktem jego nieustającego buntu.

John schował zegarek do kieszeni, starając się zignorować głos Donny powtarzający _a nie mówiłam?_ , delikatny szept rozpaczający nad jakże przewidywalną ironią losu. Oczywiście, Harry także czekał na swojego Doktora (bo na kogo innego, nie wierzył by ten świat aż tak różnił się od jego wszechświata), a John znów okazał się jedynie substytutem.

Zatrzymał się w połowie schodów i spojrzał na trzymany w zaciśniętej pięści zegarek. Nie, nie miał zamiaru się poddawać ani odchodzić bez słowa. Tutejszy Doktor zapewne zniknął razem z Gallifrey, po tym, jak wojna zaczęła przebijać się do innych wymiarów, po tym, jak Doktor Johna odciął je wszystkie od czasu i przestrzeni. Harry zapomniał o zegarku. I póki go nie otworzy, nie ma szans, by wszystkie te wspomnienia zyskały jakiś sens.

John osunął się po ścianie i oparł głowę na dłoniach.

Oczywiście, istniało prawdopodobieństwo, nieduże, że represjonowane wspomnienia doprowadzą Harry’ego do szaleństwa. Że straci kontakt z rzeczywistością. Mogą być co najwyżej lekką niedogodnością, ale mogą go też pochłonąć i bez zegarka po prostu… zagubi się między nimi a prawdziwym światem.

Westchnął. Dawno, dawno temu, Doktor był świadkiem, jak jeden z najświatlejszych umysłów jego czasów powoli stacza się w szaleństwo. Nie wiedząc, co zrobić, odwrócił się i uciekł, zostawiając go na pastwę losu i toczących go demonów. John Smith może nie był Doktorem, ale pamiętał to z bolesną dokładnością i wiedział, że nie pozwoli, by kiedykolwiek to się powtórzyło.

Po chwili namysłu, schował starannie zegarek we własnym gabinecie, po czym wyszedł z domu.

Wrócił dopiero dwa dni później, na chwile przed powrotem Harry’ego, spalił wciąż leżącą na stole notatkę, wziął prysznic i nastawił czajnik.

Harry przywitał go z uśmiechem na ustach i pocałunkiem, w który wkradło się ciche westchnienie ulgi. John był szczęśliwy, że jeszcze przez chwilę mógł udawać, że nic się nie zmieniło.

 

* * *  


John próbował się pilnować, starał się nie wspominać o niczym, co mogłoby się kojarzyć w jakiekolwiek sposób z Gallifrey, z Władcami Czasu, podróżowaniem w czasie i przestrzeni, czy nawet „jego” Doktorem. Niestety, wyglądało na to, że zorientował się zbyt późno, a dla Harry’ego nie było już odwrotu.

Zdarzało mu się powiedzieć coś języku Gallifrey i nawet tego nie zauważyć. Budził się w nocy na granicy ataku paniki, przekonany, że jedno z jego serc przestało bić. Coraz częściej nie wiedział gdzie, ani kiedy się znajduje, aż w końcu John był zmuszony wziąć za niego urlop na uczelni. Potrafił godzinami siedzieć w ogrodzie, nierozumiejącym wzrokiem wpatrując się w trawę i drzewa, po czym wracał do domu i resztę dnia spędzał w gabinecie zapisując tablicę skomplikowanymi wzorami, w których na całej Ziemi jedynie John potrafiłby wskazać błędy. Pewnego ranka zastał na stole w kuchni niemal perfekcyjnie odtworzony jeden z ich szkolnych projektów. Innego Harry oznajmił, że chyba kiedyś zabił człowieka.

Nie chciał jednak iść do psychiatry, co John przyjął z przyprawiającą go o mdłości ulgą, bo umieszczenie Harry’ego w szpitalu znajdowało się daleko poza granicami jego hipokryzji.

Jednego dnia Harry błagał, by odszedł, drugiego, by go nie zostawiał. John za każdym razem trzymał go w objęciach i zapewniał, że nigdzie się nie wybiera.

Codziennie brał do ręki zegarek i zastanawiał się, czy to już ten moment, jak długo Harry zniesie to szaleństwo, jak długo jeszcze John będzie w stanie na nie patrzeć.

Aż pewnej nocy obudził się i spostrzegł, że Harry obserwuje go uważnie. Jego wzrok, chłodny i kalkulujący, przyprawiał go o dreszcze.

\- Nie jesteś nim – powiedział.

John pokręcił głową, przełykając ślinę.

\- Nie – szepnął.

\- A równocześnie…

\- Tak - wszedł mu w słowo. – To długa historia.

\- Czyli doskonale wiesz, co się ze mną dzieje… Hm – Harry… Nie. Już nie Harry, nie w tej chwili. Mistrz zmierzył go wzrokiem. – Ostrożny aż do ostatniej chwili. Zupełnie jak on. Nic dziwnego, że… - Pokręcił głową. – Nie rozumiem. Miał mnie odnaleźć. Zawsze się odnajdywaliśmy – szepnął.

 _Wiem_.

\- Gallifrey… - zaczął niepewnie John. - Wszystkie jego wersje zostały odcięte od czasu i przestrzeni. Musiał zostać. Może nie zdążył uciec.

Mistrz westchnął i odwrócił wzrok.

\- Został tam z własnego wyboru, mimo że nienawidził tego miejsca tak samo jak ja – powiedział cicho. - Nawet po tym wszystkim, co nam zrobili… Idiota. Zawsze starał się udowodnić im coś, co dla mnie było oczywiste.

John nie patrzył na niego, leżąc niczym sparaliżowany, nie wiedział, czy powinien wstać, zapewnić sobie więcej przestrzeni na wypadek, gdyby… gdyby co? Zanim jednak zdążył się zdecydować, poczuł dotyk chłodnej dłoni na swoim policzku. Spojrzał z powrotem na Harry’ego, który przyglądał mu się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Znalazłeś zegarek? – spytał znienacka.

John przełknął ślinę.

\- Nie.

\- Kłamiesz. Dlaczego? – Mistrz przechylił głowę, a John miał wrażenie, że serce rozsadza mu klatkę piersiową. Znał to spojrzenie. Znał je zbyt dobrze. Wiedział też, że zawsze, ale to zawsze stawał mu naprzeciw.

\- Myślę, że doskonale wiesz, dlaczego – odparł chłodno.

Na twarzy Mistrza pojawił się drapieżny uśmiech, a John nawet nie zauważył, kiedy został przyszpilony do łóżka za nadgarstki.

\- Wiedziałeś – mruknął Mistrz, spoglądając na niego zamglonym spojrzeniem. – Cały czas wiedziałeś i patrzyłeś, jak twój Harry powoli traci rozum. Okrutne. Wyrachowane. Jesteś do niego bardziej podobny niż myślałem… Oddaj mi zegarek.

\- Nie – sapnął John, próbując uwolnić się z jego uścisku.

\- Dlaczego? Znajdziemy moją TARDIS, wyrwiemy się z tej zapyziałej planety. Możemy podróżować tym razem bez CIA śledzącego każdy nasz ruch.

\- Nie, Harry! Jestem tylko człowiekiem i pozostanę już tylko człowiekiem. Nie jestem twoim Doktorem i nigdy nim nie będę. Nie będę niczyim substytutem.

\- Och, proszę. Mówisz, jakbyśmy w ogóle znaleźli się w tej sytuacji tylko z powodu moich pięknych oczu.

\- Może nie. Ale to nie dlatego zostałem. Nie jestem twoim Doktorem - powtórzył. - Ale ty też nie jesteś moim Mistrzem.

Uścisk na jego nadgarstkach zelżał, a twarz Mistrza przybrała wyraz, jakiego nigdy nie widział u „swojej” wersji, bo ta inkarnacja prędzej dałaby się znów zastrzelić, niż pokazała jakąkolwiek słabość.

John nigdy nie myślał, iż gdzieś może istnieć wersja Doktora, która nie uciekała. Doktor, który dotrzymywał obietnic, łącznie z tą, którą tak żarliwie składał jeszcze w młodości. Który został, zaopiekował się Koscheiem i nie pozwolił, by pochłonęło go szaleństwo, nawet jeśli oznaczało to zniewolenie go razem z toczonym przez nie umysłem. John nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć, ani czy w ogóle chciał kiedykolwiek o tym myśleć, teraz jednak nie miał na to czasu.

\- Proszę – szepnął, unosząc dłoń, ale Mistrz pokręcił głową.

\- Mieliśmy być… na zawsze.

\- Wiem…

\- Nie mogę… - Zamknął oczy i oparł czoło o ramię Johna. Przez chwilę leżał nieruchomo, a John nie chciał myśleć, jaki zawód musi mu sprawiać to, że słyszy bicie jednego serca. I zanim John zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, poczuł, jak ciało Mistrza wiotczeje, a jego oddech staje się równomierny, niczym kogoś pogrążonego w głębokim śnie.  
John leżał wsłuchując się w bicie dwóch serc, przez resztę nocy nie mogąc zmrużyć oka i czekając (mając nadzieję), aż Harry się obudzi.

\- John? – Harry poruszył się w końcu niespokojnie i podniósł się na łokciach, spoglądając na Johna spod zmarszczonych brwi. – Mówiłem ci już, że jako materac jesteś koszmarnie niewygodny?

\- Harry…- Szept i westchnienie jednocześnie. John przełknął ślinę. Opuszkami palców dotknął policzka Harry’ego, wpatrując się w jego twarz i nie będąc w stanie wykrztusić więcej ani słowa.

\- John? Wszystko w porządku? – spytał nerwowo Harry. – Czy ja… - zaczął niepewnie, ale John tylko pokręcił głową.

Harry wtulił policzek w jego dłoń. Po czym zamarł, gdy jego wzrok padł na sińce otaczające nadgarstki Johna. Przymknął oczy i odsunął się, siadając na krawędzi łóżka.

\- Są dni, kiedy mam wrażenie, że nie mówisz mi wszystkiego – szepnął. – Że kłamiesz mówiąc, że wszystko będzie w porządku. Że tak naprawdę wiesz, co się ze mną dzieje, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie chcesz mi powiedzieć. Zwykle staram się to ignorować, zakładając, że rosnąca paranoja jest częścią mojego… jest częścią… tego, ale dzisiaj… Powiedz mi prawdę, John. Proszę.

\- Wszystko już będzie dobrze, Harry - odparł bez chwili wahania. Zaś Harry jedynie popatrzył mu w oczy, westchnął głęboko i położył się z powrotem na łóżku.

\- Nie wiem, dlaczego, ale dzisiaj ci wierzę.

 

* * *

  
John ściskał zegarek w dłoni, nie mogąc się zmusić do zrobienia tego, po co w ogóle tu przyjechał. Choć wreszcie nauczył się myśleć o nich jak o dwóch różnych osobach, zrozumiał, że ten Mistrz i „jego” Mistrz różnią się od siebie właściwie wszystkim, nie potrafił tak po prostu zniszczyć wszystkiego, co po nim pozostało. Nie chciał znów grzebać Władców Czasu, nie chciał znów grzebać _jego_ jako ostatniego, co zostało z Gallifrey.

Z drugiej strony, póki zegarek znajdował się w pobliżu Harry’ego, wciąż istniała możliwość, że prędzej, czy później stanie się coś, co go odblokuje. A wtedy John straci Harry’ego na zawsze.

\- To jak? – Drgnął lekko, gdy głos Harry’ego wyrwał go z zamyślenia, a jego ręce objęły go w pasie. – Podoba ci się, um… wybrzeże? Piasek ma odpowiedni szarobury odcień, dopasowany do brudnoszarego nieba?

\- Z pewnością jest idealne, żeby nie wychodzić z domu w długie jesienno-zimowo-wiosenne wieczory – odparł z uśmiechem John. – Co sprowadza nas do kwestii domu.

Poczuł, jak Harry wzrusza ramionami.

\- Dom jak dom. Powiedziałbym, żebyś sam go urządził, żeby tym razem ci się podobało, jak mieszkamy, ale zaraz staje mi przed oczyma stan twojej garderoby i lepiej będzie, jeśli wynajmiemy profesjonalistę.

\- Jeszcze słowo, a zrobię sobie koc ze wszystkich twoich kaszmirowych swetrów. Przyda mi się wieczorami.

\- To znaczy, że się zgadzasz?

John czuł, jak kropelki wilgoci oklejają jego twarz, włosy i ubranie. Zegarek ciążył mu w kieszeni płaszcza, a jednak po raz pierwszy od kilku miesięcy zaakceptował ogarniający go spokój. Wprawdzie wiedział, że takie miejsca, jak to, gdzie czas wydawał się nie istnieć, są jedynie iluzją, lecz w końcu pozwolił sobie pomyśleć, iż może tu mógłby się wreszcie zatrzymać. Może tu, wśród jednostajnego szumu fal, pod bezkresnym szarym niebem, może istnieć i on, i Harry i Gallifrey.

Może oni wszyscy w tej dziwacznej pustce, nie-pustce wreszcie odnajdą ukojenie.


End file.
